In order to protect mainly the head of an occupant against an impact load from a lateral side of an automobile, curtain airbag systems are well known, in which an airbag housed inside an interior member in a roof side portion is inflated and deployed when an impact load is detected.
Such a curtain airbag system includes an airbag body, an inflator configured to inflate and deploy the airbag body, etc. When the curtain airbag system is mounted on a vehicle body, a base end portion of the airbag body wound into a long narrow shape is fixed to a roof side portion, and a tether configured to anchor a front end portion of the airbag body is fixed to a lower portion of a front pillar. Then, the airbag body is covered with a roof lining, and the tether and the fixed portion are covered with a front pillar trim.
At the time of mounting the front pillar trim, the position of the tether is not restricted between the front end portion of the airbag body and the fixed portion at the lower portion of the front pillar. Hence, when a clip of the front pillar trim is locked into a hole of the front pillar, the front pillar trim is mounted with the tether stuck by the clip in some cases. Furthermore, the clip, protruding from the back surface of the front pillar trim, is hardly visible from the front side. In addition, the wound airbag body has to be lifted to prevent the airbag body from hanging down while being mounted. Hence, the assembling requires a substantial amount of labor.